Jean-Luc Neville
|image gallery= yes }} Jean-Luc Neville (ジャンリュック Janryukku) is a descendant of Will Neville, an archaeologist and the leader of the Archaeological Society, a group of archaeologists whose goal is to preserve the archaeological sites of the kingdom of Fiore.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Appearance Jean-Luc is a middle-aged man of average height and build. He has a stern look and stout facial features, with a large purple beard accompanied by a mustache of the same color crowning his face, as well as large curvy eyebrows. He sports long purple hair which reaches down to his middle-back and is tied in a loose ponytail at his neck. On the top of his head though, he is completely bald, initially showing his parietal, had it not been for the fact that he in most occasions wears a light brownish adventurer's hat. His whole attire mostly consists of garments in this particular light brownish color: he wears a loose-fitting pocket-vest with the sleeves rolled up, held in place at his waist by leather belt, accompanied by baggy pants adorned with the same kinds of pockets as the aforementioned vest, and long black boots. He also sports long red wrist bands and a white scarf tied loosely around his neck. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Being the head archaeologist of the Archaeological Society, Jean-Luc is interested in both the Infinity Clock and the ruins where parts of the Clock are located. Having heard rumors of Fairy Tail's journey, Jean-Luc approaches Lucy's group and tries to dissuade them from pursuing the Infinity Clock. However, upon learning Lucy's identity and resolution in following her father's dying wish, Jean-Luc, who seems to have known Lucy's father for some time in his life, has a change of heart and uses his team's Magic to return Natsu to his original size, before wishing them to succeed in their quest and find the Clock parts without damaging the ruins. After the activation of the Infinity Clock, Jean-Luc and the Archaeological Society arrive at the guild of Fairy Tail searching for Lucy, but since she was kidnapped, they reveal to her guildmates that, during an excavation, the Clock hand was found by Lucy's father, so Jean-Luc as a member of the Neville family met Jude Heartfilia to ensure that Jude would take good care of the piece. After knowing that all the Clock pieces now belong to the Reborn Oración Seis, Jean-Luc reveals that the Magic of the Infinity Clock, Real Nightmare, is dangerous because it can distort the perception of the time for the people, but luckily when the Clock hand was found, they also discovered another artifact, a giant hammer, that can keep evil at bay. Jean-Luc entrusts the giant hammer into Erza's hands and leaves the task of stopping both Real Nightmare and the Reborn Oración Seis to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 145 Jean-Luc stays back at the Fairy Tail guild and tries to find of a way to stop the Infinity Clock, along with Levy, by deciphering Neville's writings. After they are done, Jean-Luc reveals that the only way to stop Real Nightmare is to erase the carved seals of the Reborn Oración Seis members from the clock parts, which can only be achieved by defeating them, proving Happy's previous hunch to be correct.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Levy then informs Warren of the information him and the guild found to save Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 After the Infinity Clock crisis ends, Jean-Luc and the Archaeological society visit Fairy Tail once again, and shake hands with Lucy, confirming her well being.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Jean-Luc travels in a remote jungle with the rest of the Archaeological Society and witnesses an out-of-season migration of the jungle's birds, which occurs due to the aftereffects of the Eclipse Plan, leaving him confused and amazed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Dispel ( Disuperu): With the help of the other members of the Archaeological Society, Jean-Luc is capable of using Dispelling Magic, which is able to erase Dan Straight's spell, reverting Natsu to his original size. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Characters